Lessons
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets on Sasuke's last nerve in class?


Request from my good friend, Anthony.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

...-...

Kakashi was sitting against the wall underneath a window on a ledge, secretly watching two of his students argue in class. It was the usual, honestly.

He sighed as he watched Naruto stick his tongue out at Sasuke. That boy would never mature, even though he was now qualified as a real shinobi a while back. He had traded his old clothes for new and his hair was a bit longer, reaching nearly to his shoulders in a rather hot mess. Sasuke had grown a good foot taller than Naruto even though Naruto himself had grown out of his short stage. His hair fell down to his middle back, but instead of putting it up like his brother, Itachi, had he kept it down. Sakura was still on a mission for Sasuke, sadly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to ignore the freak in front of him. His nerves seemed to be on a shorter fuse this year. Every moment around Naruto he felt like he was going to explode. The heat in his abdomen was unsettling.

"Sasuke, you wuss! I'm better at everything! One day, I'm going to become the Hokage!"

"Why don't you go yell at a ditch about your absurd dreams. I'm sure it would welcome you."

"You're just jealous, Sasuke. You know I'm awesome."

"Yeah, right," Sasuke huffed. There were still two minutes of class he had to endure.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called out and the raven-haired teen clenched his jaw.

"What the hell is your pro-" His eyes widened for the slightest millisecond when he saw Naruto.

The other had transformed into a female, his bottom being waved in his face from afar. Naruto proofed back and laughed hysterically.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Sasuke!"

The bell rang and Sasuke stood from his seat, walking towards Naruto in a predatory stalk.

"I've had enough of your shit, Naruto," he said before thrusting his foot into Naruto's gut, sending him flying into the wall by the teacher's desk. Everyone had left the room, even the teacher who was used to their bantering and never bothered to write them up.

Sasuke leaned down and picked him up by his blue-collared jacket.

"You really know how to piss me off," he said in a low growl and threw Naruto onto the teacher's desk.

Raising his fist he prepared to pummel Naruto's face in.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, catching Sasuke off guard at the sound of his voice.

Naruto used the moment of distraction and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder-length hair, pulling him down to plant his lips against Sasuke's own.

Both surprised at the gesture they pulled apart immediately, the silence deafening. Sasuke once again felt that annoying heat in his lower abdomen and he contemplated what it could mean. It was rather-dare he say it-nice feeling, actually. He was confused, but he didn't let his face show it. Instead, he lowered himself slowly until his body was against Naruto's own, who was flushed. Sasuke's lips brushed against the others', his breath minty warm and cool compared to Naruto's warm cinnamon.

Sasuke whispered against his lips, "You better hope I enjoy this... Or else."

The movement almost felt sensual when Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip. The smallest of whimpers escaped his lips and Sasuke felt the heat in his stomach flare.

"S-Sasuke... are you sure about this?" he asked hesitantly after Sasuke leaned away. His question was answered when the zipper on his jacket came undone, his bare chest exposed since he had chosen not to wear a shirt underneath that day.

Sasuke's cool hands grazed his chest when he pushed the jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor at the head of the desk, making Naruto shiver in delight. His tongue came in contact with one of his pert nipples, swirling it around once... twice, slowly to listen to those small whimpers. His eyes were trained on Naruto's own and he spoke.

"I think you need to learn some manners, Naruto," he said and bit down on the nipple he had been sucking on, the whines grew immediately into low moans that sent chills down his spine.

"S-Sasuke, please. Give me... m-more."

"Well, well, already learning, I see. How about this?"

The raven slid down his body and worked on sliding Naruto's pants off, revealing smooth legs underneath and a pair of strawberry printed boxers. Those came off as well and he admired the way Naruto's lithe muscles rippled with every shiver. Now it was his turn.

Starting with his blue shirt, he slid it up over his head and threw it to the side, smirking when Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. The look in his eyes was pure lust as Sasuke let his bottoms fall to the ground.

"Lesson one: learn how to suck cock," he said and motioned for Naruto to get off the desk so he could sit on it himself. Naruto crouched between his legs and looked up at Sasuke, who growled.

"Lesson two: Don't fuck around. Now get started."

Oh, Naruto will do it. But not without a little teasing on his part.

With the smallest side-smile, he spread Sasuke's legs and nibbled on the inside of his thigh, catching the slight intake of breath at the surprise. He continued his assult on the older teen's legs and traveled up until he reached Sasuke's cock. His fingers ghosted over the sensitive organ, raising goosebumps along Sasuke's pale skin. With one last nip to his skin, he let his tongue trail up his member.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair. "Just suck it already," he urged. But Naruto knew he was only trying to hide his pleasure.

Naruto took him into his mouth and gave a soft suck. Hands were on Sasuke's legs, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin. His tongue worked along his shaft, pressing firmly against the warm cock with each suck. Sasuke shuddered when he felt Naruto give a harsh suck before deep-throating him. Naruto controlled his gag reflex quite well for someone who was an amateur.

"Naruto... Stop," Sasuke commanded and received a confused look from the younger male, who lifted his head. Naruto was just getting started.

Sasuke slid off the desk and Naruto took the hint. He switched places with the raven and leaned with his back against the desk, waiting for Sasuke.

"You're such a quick learner. But there's still one more lesson."

With a smirk, he placed a hand against Naruto's chest and pushed him back into the desk, placing three fingers against his lips. "You know what to do."

A nod was received and Naruto took the fingers into his mouth, wetting them with saliva since they didn't have any other source of lube. As he worked, Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Naruto's, making the other squirm slightly underneath his hot gaze.

The fingers were removed and placed at his entrance where one was inserted. Naruto gasped at the intrusion and tried to get comfortable before another was inserted. It was painful at first while Sasuke scissored his fingers to stretch him. The last digit entered and Sasuke deemed it was safe. He didn't want to waste his time preparing him... He wanted in.

"Go easy, Sasuke..." Naruto pleaded, only to receive a glare in return.

"Lesson three: I'll do as I please, and you do what you're told, got it?" Sasuke pushed in and relished the pained cry that escaped the teen's lips. He really didn't want to cause him pain but he had to show him who held the control. It would get better, though.

Before continuing, he did, however, give Naruto the chance to adjust. Once satisfied, he pushed in again, this time the cry turned into only a small whine.

"So... tight, Naruto," Sasuke panted, the pleasure surging through him. He pulled out and thrust in quicker, then thrust again. He looked down at Naruto, who was already breathing hard.

"Ready for the real thing?" he asked and the other bit his bottom lip before nodding. To gain better access, Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs farther apart, only to have them wrapped around his waist when he leaned over him. With hands placed on either side of Naruto's head on the desk, he thrust in hard and earned a loud moan.

"Sasuke, p-please, more," he begged.

His wish was granted when Sasuke thrust in repeatedly. His pace was evenly controlled, but it didn't seem to be enough.

Pulling out, he flipped Naruto over to where his feet were on the ground and his hands gripped the edge of the desk he now faced. Much better.

He snapped his hips forward over and over again, his hands gripping Naruto's waist harder as the speed increased. His nails nearly created marks in the flawless skin as he pounded into Naruto.

"Oh, god, S-Sasuke! Yes!" Naruto's moans grew louder until he was practically yelling his pleasure.

The sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the classroom, sending a lusty flare through their system. Sasuke slid one of his hands up to take hold of a patch of Naruto's bright hair, yanking his head back as he fucked him. He himself moaned obcenities at the amount of pleasure he was receiving from fucking Naruto.

"Ah, a little more, Naruto..." he moaned out and sped up the pace, aiming for a certain spot inside Naruto. He circled his hips just slightly and grinned when Naruto suddenly jerked and shuddered with a high-pitched moan. He made sure to hit Naruto's prostate, enjoying the other's pleasure.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, oh my god, I'm gonna come." He reached down and took hold of his cock, pumping himself only to be filled with intense heat.

Sasuke's thrusts were so hard that the desk creaked, threatening to give out on them. He could feel himself getting close. Letting go of Naruto's hair, he placed his hand back on his hip and was pulling him backwards as he thrust forward.

With a loud moan, Naruto came and Sasuke followed with a low moan of his own. They collapsed onto the desk, both panting to retrieve air.

Kakashi watched in amazement at what just occurred before him. He had totally forgot about his lusty novel, taking more pleasure in watching his students do it than reading about strangers doing it. Oh, he had to tell Jiraiya about this. He turned and jumped to the ground, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Remind me to piss you off more often, Sasuke," Naruto commented with a huge grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got off the table to put his clothes back on. Naruto followed suit and would have been left behind if he hadn't ran after Sasuke.

"Does this mean we're dating?" he asked, his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Hell no."

"Awe, c'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto whined, making Sasuke's eye twitch.

"Listen, if you manage to not piss me off for a whole day... I'll _think _about it."

Naruto's grin widened and he ran off after saying, "Good enough for me!"

"So annoying..." Sasuke whispered to himself, but he couldn't help but be a bit thoughtful about the situation. Maybe... Just maybe, it could work.

There's only one thing left to do.

What the fuck was he suppose to do about that Sakura bitch?

-...-

Sorry there's not much to this one, it was a request from a dear friend of mine, though, sadly, I've had issues at home and have been on writers block for quite a while. But hopefully it's still okay :)


End file.
